ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon 2: Ultra Beta and Ultra Gamma
Pokémon 2: Ultra Beta and Ultra Gamma(known internationally as Pokémon 2: A Adventures in Puccali) is an upcoming American-Japanese-Mexican computer-animated action adventure fantasy comedy-drama film. It is directed by Craig McCracken, the film is being written by Jorge R. Gutierrez and Adrian Molina''. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, with animation by Ánima Estudios. Featuring the reprised roles of Owl City, Jared Leto, Jennifer Lawrence, Danny DeVito, Tina Fey, Benedict Cumberbatch, Zachary Gordon, Anna Faris, Jenny Slate, Dee Bradley Baker, Demi Lovato, Anton Starkman, Jessie J, Jason Ritter, Margot Robbie, Jack McBrayer, Mariel Sheets, Emma Stone, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Rosie Reyes, Jessica Paquet and Marc Swint, It is the forth installment in the ''Pokémon film series''franchise and the sequel to ''Pokémon We Choose You!(2019), it will be released in cinemas on December 13, 2021 by Columbia Pictures, Cast * Owl City as Ash Ketchum ** Sarah Natochenny as a 10-years-old Ash Ketchum * Jared Leto as Brock ** Natochenny also voices Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. * Jennifer Lawrence as Misty * Danny DeVito as Pikachu * Tina Fey as Jessie * Benedict Cumberbatch as James * Zachary Gordon as Meowth, was previously voiced by Matt Damon in the first film. * Anna Faris as Nurse Joy * Jenny Slate as Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy's best friend. * Dee Bradley Baker as Popplio * Demi Lovato as May * Anton Starkman as Max, Bonnie's boyfriend. * Jessie J as Dawn * Jason Ritter as Cilan * Anna Kendrick as Iris * Margot Robbie as Serena, Ash's love interset. * Jack McBrayer as Clemont, Bonnie's brother. * Mariel Sheets as Bonnie, Clemont's sister and Max's girlfriend. * Emma Stone as Lillie, was previously voiced by Linda Larkin in the first film. * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Sophocles * Rosie Reyes as Lana * Jessica Paquet as Mallow * Marc Swint as Kiawe * Ed Helms as Professor Kukui * Craig Richards as Zack * Chris Evans as Jordan * Johnny Depp as Morton * Billy West as Charizard * Frank Welker as Squirtle Spanish Cast * Alejandro Urbán as Ash Ketchum ** Miguel Ángel Leal as a 10-years-old Ash Ketchum * Gabriel Gama as Brock * Patricia Hannidez as Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. * Xóchitl Ugarte as Misty * Danny DeVito as Pikachu * Diana Pérez as Jessie * José Antonio Macías as James * Gerardo Vásquez as Meowth * Mildred Barrera as Nurse Joy * Claudia Contreras as Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy's best friend. * Dee Bradley Baker as Popplio * Mariana Ortiz as May * José Juan Hernández as Max, Bonnie's boyfriend. * Leyla Rangel as Dawn * Bruno Coronel as Cilan * Susana Moreno as Iris * Verania Ortiz as Serena, Ash's love interset. * Moisés Iván Mora as Clemont, Bonnie's brother. * Jocelyn Robles as Bonnie, Clemont's sister and Max's girlfriend. * Jennifer Medel as Lillie * Karla Vega as Sophocles * Pamela Cruz as Lana * Araceli Romero as Mallow * Kristoffer Romo as Kiawe * Daniel Lacy as Professor Kukui Category:Pokemon Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Toho Category:Relativity Media Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sequel films Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Movies Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX films Category:IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:PG Category:Rated PG Category:PG-Rated films